Half-Blood Heroes
by Kenzi333
Summary: When Natalie, Will and Mica's aunts are murdered, everyone thinks logical explanations. But the truth is, it has to do with the Greek gods of Olympus. And the fact that Natalie is one of the most powerful demigods in North America, along with the brother she never knew. Now, Natalie and her friends must go on a quest to help save America from the wrath of the gods. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So, this is my first attempt at a _Percy Jackson_ fanfic (so far I've only done _The Legend of Zelda_) and I'm super excited! Just so you know, there will be no swearing at all in this, and no adult situations. It's only rated T 'cause I want to be safe, and T always makes it sound cooler :). This takes place 2 years after The Last Olympian, I'm also making it so Heroes of Olympus never happens. I'm a big fan of Heroes of Olympus, but it'd be too hard to keep track of all the characters, and I'd prefer that Percy never loses his memory or leaves Annabeth, 'cause I'm a big fan of Percabeth :). It will be told from both Natalie and Percy's POV. I hope you enjoy it!**

**And to readers of my story _Dark Castle_, I have sequel title in the making, and I will announce it soon!**

**Thanks all!**

Chapter One

~Natalie~

I used to be a normal person. Well, as normal as a dyslexic, ADHD troubled 17 year-old can be. And the fact that I happen to be half-god. A more technical term would be a demigod, a child of one of the Greek gods. Amazing how a little fact like that can really change a person's life. And don't you dare think that being the child of a god is fun, that I'm bathed with gold and have an amazing blessed life. Because that's the exact opposite of my life.

My life changed last summer. That's when I found out about all the things that Aunt Lauren kept from me. Who my dad was, why I have dyslexia and ADHD, my brother, who I am.

The day I came home to an empty house.

But maybe I should tell you about myself first.

My name is Natalie Wayside. I'm 17, average height, black hair and sea green eyes. I'm tan from spending most of my time at the beach, which is only 5 minutes away. I can't help being there, it's like the ocean calls to me. I feel complete when I'm there.

All my life I've had pretty rotten luck. I stink at school, and haven't stayed in one school since first grade. My mom died when I was 6 in a car crash, and I never knew my dad. He disappeared before I was born. So, for the past ten years, I've lived with my Aunt Lauren. Until last summer that is.

Aunt Lauren was the best person in the world. She was funny, kind and she put up with me, which is no small feat. She always made me feel good about myself when I came home with a D- report card. She had streaks of gray in her blond hair, but I couldn't imagine her being old. She was too full of life. Her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled, and she loved watching Harry Potter movies. She took good care of me.

I should also explain that I have two best friends, Will McBride and Mica Salvador, who I've known since I came to live with Aunt Lauren. They're a pretty big part of my life. From the start, we were inseparable, I felt like they were my brothers. They both have dyslexia and ADHD, and that made me feel even closer to them. Their aunts, whom I was close enough to call Aunt Marge and Aunt Chloe, were Aunt Lauren's best friends, so we saw each other all the time. Will's mom died from pneumonia, and Mica's from a fire. I never realized how eerily similar our lives were. It never occurred to me really.

It was two months before the end of school. My life had just been getting good. Will and I had just started dating, the best decision of my life by the way. I'd been harboring a secret crush on him ever since the 7th grade. I mean, how could I not? With blond hair that just misses falling into his eyes, bright blue eyes, and a smile that makes girls melt, I didn't have a chance. Finally I'd gotten the dummy to admit that he had just as big a crush on me. I'd been getting Bs on my report cards, my highest grades ever. It actually looked like I'd be going to Vista Westlake High School next year. I was happy.

But then, Aunt Lauren, Aunt Marge and Aunt Chloe went missing. Will, Mica and I came home from school, because we live on the same floor in our apartment building, and they were no where to be found. We figured they went shopping or something, but by 11:00, we were all frantic. We called the police. We waited for two weeks, it was like they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. By the end of the third week, they finally found them. In an abandoned parking garage. Dead.

The police told us that it was some freak serial killing. They didn't have an enemies, so what else could it be?

They had no idea how wrong they were.

Three weeks after their funeral, our school decided to take a field trip to the blood donors, anyone who wanted to come was welcome. I don't really have a problem with donating blood, and it got me out of 4th period, so I volunteered. Will and Mica did too, though Mica's pretty squeamish. I'm pretty sure he just did it to get out of Math.

"I change my mind, I want to go back." Mica said once we got on the bus.

"A little to late for that." I said.

"Why did you come if you don't want to do it?" Will asked.

"I don't like Math." Mica said simply.

When we got there, the woman who drew my blood was a lady in her mid-50s that wore a leather jacket. She looked pretty mean for a grandma. Will and Mica sat across from me, and the ladies who drew their blood looked like the grandma's sisters, all with the same sour face and leather jacket.

Mica whimpered as his lady dabbed his arm with alcohol. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"We didn't talk you into it, you did it to get out of 4th period." Will said as he calmly rolled his sleeve up for the needle.

"But you gave me the idea." He yelped as they plunged the needle into his arm.

"Just remember it's for a good cause." Will didn't even flinch when the needle went in his arm.

I silently laughed at how different they could be at times. Maybe that's why they're such good friends.

We were the last ones there. The bus had already left, and the blood donor building was so close to the house we were now living in, with a kind old lady that took us in after we found out they were dead, that we had just decided to walk. The teacher's had put up a fight, but even they couldn't deny how close we were to home. So they agreed, and we were now alone with the three old ladies. Can you see the trouble with that yet?

The needle punctured my skin, and I imagined the blood leaving my body. The ladies had been acting strange for the last few minutes, sniffing us for some weird reason. Did we smell bad? As my lady, who called herself Mrs. Dodds, took one of the vials that held my blood and sniffed it, I really got wierded out.

She turned to her sisters with an evil grin on her face. Wait... evil? "She's one of the Big Three's children. Same as the Jackson boy."

Will's lady, Mrs. Wailer, smiled as well. "I thought so, she smells like it."

"Excuse me?" I said, feeling a little insulted.

"These two are powerful as well." Mica's nurse, Mrs. Knapper, added.

"Ma'am," Mica said. "We're still here, you know."

"Silent demigod." Mrs. Dodds snapped.

Mica turned to me. "Was that an insult?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Lord Hades will reward us generously for them. Especially the girl."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Let us take them, sisters." Mrs. Dodds said. She turned to me. "Stay still, demigod. Do not make this as difficult as your brother did."

All I could think to say was, "I don't have a brother."

Suddenly, their teeth sharpened to a point. Wings sprouted from their backs, and they shriveled like a prune. I gasped as their eyes turned red and gleamed with malice for Will, Mica and I.

"Die, honey!" Mrs. Dodds yelled at me as she pounced towards me with one of the needles.

I screamed and froze, but thankfully Will's ADHD kicked in. He shot up, took another one of the needles and jabbed it in her neck. He looked shocked for a moment at what he'd done, but even more shocked when Mrs. Dodds ripped the needle out and glared at him.

"You really think that an idiotic needle would kill me demigod?" She sneered. She flung the needle at Mica, who barely missed it by ducking.

"What the heck was that for?!" He screamed.

Mrs. Dodds turned to her sisters. "Tell Lord Hades that the demigods will be there soon. I will personally see to it."

Mrs. Knapper and Mrs. Wailer grinned wicked. "Happily." Then they flew out the door.

Will grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me behind him. "Y-you should be dead." He stuttered.

She sighed. "You really are an ignorant godling aren't you? You don't even have a sword." Then she shrugged. "Well, that makes it easier for me to kill you and bring you back to Lord Hades."

"Hades as in the Greek god?" I asked.

"Why are you calling us demigods and godlings?" Mica asked, obviously freaking out.

"I hate it when demigods don't know they're demigods." She muttered under her breath. "But that's not important right now. What's important is getting you to Lord Hades. Now hold still while I rip your insides out!"

"Run!" Will yelled, grabbing me and Mica and shoving us out the door. We could hear Mrs. Dodds flying after us and desperately tried all the doors. Every single one had locked. At the last minute we ducked into another room and hid under the beds. A few moments later she crawled in.

She laughed mockingly. "I can smell you." She taunted. "Especially the girl. You reek with the blood of the gods. Come out and face your fates."

How did the day end up like this? I shouldn't have signed up for this.

I could feel Mica tense up next to me as she came close to the bed we were all hiding under. "Ah, there you are."

Suddenly, a flash of light so bright it burned lit up the room. "Be gone Fury." A warm voice commanded.

Mrs. Dodds hissed and then she was gone, just as fast as she had transformed. Tentatively, we crawled out from our hiding spots. For a minute I thought I'd imagined the whole thing. My nerves were still frayed from Aunt Lauren's death, I'd made it all up. But then I looked up and came face-to-face with a graceful woman in a simple brown dress. Her eyes glowed, and I mean they literally glowed, like her brown irises were neon lights. Her brown hair curled around her shoulders. She looked a whole lot nicer than Mrs. Dodds.

"Heroes," She said with a smile. "I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home. Allow me to explain what just happened."

**So, how'd I do? Please, review and give me loads of feedback! Thanks!**

**Oh, and has anyone guessed who's Natalie's godly parent? (If you haven't... I did everything but actually say it, you should know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Percy~

The whole school year last year, all I could think about was Camp Half-Blood. It was senior year, no more school for practically the rest of my life, which to me was a miracle. Annabeth and I made plans to spend the summer enjoying being a camper, and then next summer we would be counselors. Weird thought.

Ever since the Titan War ended, my life had been so perfect I thought the gods were playing with me. Me and Annabeth were happily together, I was getting pretty okay grades in school, monster attacks weren't that frequent, I even spent my junior and senior year in the same school, which had never happened before. I was pretty happy.

The minute school ended I booked it for home. When I got home I grabbed the backpack I'd packed the night before, kissed my Mom goodbye and shook hands with Paul, then made a beeline for my car. I sped to Annabeth's apartment and we drove to the one place a demigod can be safe. I had no idea how much my life would change that summer.

We'd been there for roughly 4 hours when the trouble started. Me and Annabeth were sitting on my cabin's bench (my cabin being made of only me) watching the surf. She laced her fingers through mine and smiled.

"I'm so happy school's over." She said. "We could stay here all year if we wanted to."

I smiled too. "That would be so cool. I really want to see this place during Halloween."

"It's weird, that's for sure." She laughed.

"And we could spend the whole year together." I added.

"That's a bonus."

She put her head on her my shoulder. "You remember what happened on this bench right?"

I thought for a minute. "I ate a really bad sandwich here last summer?"

She punched my arm. "No you idiot, think back to the Titan War."

Then I realized what she was talking about and smiled. "Oh yeah. You brought me a cake and then we kissed. And then we got dumped into the lake. That was the best birthday ever."

She laughed and kissed me. "Yeah, because of me."

As we kissed, a voice yelled for us. I looked over my shoulder, annoyed at being interrupted, and saw Grover's slightly panicked face. My stomach dropped. We just barely got here, what could go wrong that fast?

"What's wrong?" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know. Chiron just told me to get you as fast as I could. I think something's wrong, he looked worried." He yelled back.

We ran to the Big House to find Chiron standing in front of the fire with a worried face. He looked up as we came in.

"Ah, Percy. I've just received some important news concerning you from Hestia."

"Hestia?" I asked. "She came to you directly?" Gods don't usually make house calls.

"Yes. It really is quite important, I suggest you sit down." He motioned to the couch.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "It's that bad?"

"Not necessarily bad, but it is startling. Sit."

We did as he commanded and stared at him expectantly. He seemed to be trying to find the right words. Had someone died?

"I assume you remember the vow that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made to never again father mortal heroes? And that both Poseidon and Zeus broke that vow?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm alive right now." I said obviously.

"Well, it seems that the vow has been broken once again." Chiron said grimly.

Annabeth looked startled. "Another child of the Big Three?"

"Was it Hades?" Grover asked.

"No, it wasn't the Lord of the Dead. This is the part that may come as a shock."

"Zeus?" I guessed.

"Guess again."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "Poseidon had another kid?" Chiron nodded. I had another sibling besides Tyson?

Annabeth gasped and Grover bleated in surprise. "Percy has another sibling?"

"Yes. A girl, the age of 17. She lives in California."

At first I was mad. How dare he cheat on my mother? This girl was only a year younger than me, he'd just barely left my mother when he left for her mother. How could he do that with the thought of her and me with Smelly Gabe? But, that's the kind of thing that gods do, and my father is no exception. And then there was Tyson, my half-brother who was a cyclops. But this was different.

I thought of what he'd said to me two years ago, right after the Titan War, _I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer._ At the time I thought he was kidding. But I guess he was serious. I tried to think positive. Maybe having a sister would be fun. We'd be able to relate to each other, that's for sure. I get along great with Tyson. Maybe she'd be the same. Then another thought struck me.

"17? And she hasn't come to Camp Half-Blood in all that time? How is she still alive?"

"Her guardian was a daughter of Hecate. She and her sisters, who she lived with, were able to put up protection spells around your sister and her friends. Monsters have ignored them for years."

"Okay, now I have more questions." I said. "Who are her friends, and why did you say she _was_ a daughter of Hecate?"

"A son of Apollo and a son of Hermes. All three of them lived with the sisters because all of their mothers have died. And I said she _was_ a daughter of Hecate because she's recently deceased. All of the sisters were killed two weeks ago, by the Fur-Kindly Ones."

My heart fell for my half-sister. Her mother dies, and then the woman who took care of her is murdered. And I thought I had bad luck.

Chiron continued. "Of course, the mortal police have found a rational explanation for it. They say it was a freak serial killing. But it's obviously an attack by the Kindly Ones."

"So none of them know how the sisters were really killed?" Grover asked.

"No."

"Do they even know they're demigods?" I asked.

"Not until about 15 minutes ago. They were attacked by the Kindly Ones while having their blood drawn. Hestia saved them and they are now having their lineage explained to them. That's why Hestia contacted me. She told me that she would give them directions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Shouldn't we send a satyr to help them?" Grover asked, a little shocked. "They've just barely found out they're demigods. They don't have any experience or weapons and they're on the other side of the country. They won't last a day."

"Hestia told me she wants them to prove themselves." Chiron said. He looked defeated, and I could tell he believed the same thing. "We can send no help."

After a few moments of silence Annabeth spoke up. "Shouldn't Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes have claimed them by now?"

Two years ago, at the end of the Titan War, I made all the gods promise that they would claim their children by the age of 13. My sister and her friends were way past 13. Annabeth was right, the gods should've claimed them immediately after the Titan War since they were 15. They should've been at Camp Half-Blood.

"Yeah, they should've. Why didn't they?" I asked. "They swore on the River Styx."

"Hestia said that the three gods knew that the sisters were taking care of them, and had entrusted them with the task of telling them. But, now that they're dead, all three have been claimed."

"When will they be here?" Grover asked.

"Soon, if they can stay alive."

I sat deep in thought about my new sibling. I couldn't help thinking that we would probably be as different as night and day. I'd seen that in a lot of brothers and sisters. I really wasn't looking forward to the fights I saw with my friends and their sisters. But I had no idea how close we would become in the coming weeks.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey all! So, I'm lacking inspiration on this story, so I'm discontinuing it. For now! When I get ideas for it, I'll start right back up on it! I _do_ have ideas for new Zelda stories though, guess I'm just better at those:)! Check my profile for my new one once I get it up. Thanks for all the sweet reviews though!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Kenzi333**


End file.
